


Samsara

by Niladhevan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, One-Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niladhevan/pseuds/Niladhevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un étranger erre dans les ruines de Rodorio. Un villageois l'interpelle et lui dit de ne pas aller plus loin. "La terre est maudite par le sang du Spectre qui y est tombé". Il continue pourtant son chemin, pour aller retrouver son frère.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samsara

_ _

 

_Ton âme est prisonnière._

_Alors qu'elle était liée à nous par un serment immémorial, alors que tu aurais dû nous revenir, ton âme a été dérobée._

Rodorio était encore agité, au lendemain de la première attaque des spectres; aux alentours du Sanctuaire on voyait encore des enfants livrés à eux même pleurer sur les ruines de leur maison, quelques poignées de braves extirper les corps roides des décombres, criant à l'aide, pour que quelqu'un vienne les aider. Déjà, des soldats et des chevaliers envoyés par le Sanctuaire tâchaient de prêter main forte aux villageois et consolider le peu de remparts dont disposait la discrète petite ville.

Un homme blond se frayait un chemin à travers les venelles baignées dans la chaleureuse lueur du jour. Il jetait parfois des regards appuyés sur les cadavres délaissés aux coins des rues, sur les foyers éventrés et des blocs de pierre condamnant bien des passages. Il avançait à allure modérée, comme un promeneur oisif - une silhouette sereine qui contrastait tant avec ce décor de ruines… Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta, l'air hésitant. Il releva la tête comme s'il reconnaissait dans l'air un parfum familier. Aussitôt, il bifurqua à l'angle d'une rue particulièrement dévastée, et dont on ne pouvait plus que deviner le tracé au milieu des décombres informes. De la poussière et du sang, partout, exposés aux rayons indifférents du soleil. L'homme posa un pied sur un débris de charpente, prêt à se hisser au-dessus d'elle; une voix l'interpella dans son dos, et il s'immobilisa. Son regard se coula lentement de côté. C'était un vieil homme, qui le regardait d'un air grave et digne, malgré ses vêtements déchirés et son bras droit ensanglanté qui pendait inerte à son côté.

« N'allez pas là-bas, jeune homme. La terre est maudite par le sang du Spectre qui y est tombé. »

Le vieillard n'obtint pas de réponse; il vit seulement l'homme à la chevelure blonde faire un bond agile au-dessus des ruines, et disparaître derrière les reliefs tourmentés du champ de bataille.

 

* * *

 

_Cette guerre qui se répète sans cesse... Cette guerre que nous faisons depuis des siècles, nous l'oublions à chaque fois, mais pas entièrement, oh non… jamais totalement. Il nous en reste des bribes. S'attacher à elles, tenter de colmater les brèches de notre mémoire serait nous condamner à la folie. Alors nous nous attachons à autre chose; des idées, des sentiments qui perdurent à travers le temps, mais qui perdent leur sens. Des futilités qui maintiennent notre identité sans compromettre notre raison._

_Notre âme, notre âme se délite peu à peu, meurt à petit feu dans chacun de ces corps torturés._

 

* * *

 

On pouvait deviner le combat qui s'était déroulé en ces lieux - un affrontement bref, mais d'une violence inouïe. Dans un périmètre circulaire, tout avait été rasé. Sur la terre retournée, gorgée de sang… c'était là qu'il gisait. Abandonné dans la lumière.

L'homme s'approcha de la dépouille, observant cependant une distance de quelques pas. Il scruta longuement les lignes intactes du surplis, les angles étincelants des grandes ailes noires. Ce contraste, toujours aussi saisissant, entre la pâleur laiteuse de son visage et le métal froid qui recouvrait son corps.

« Relève-toi, Minos. »

La voix était sèche, l'inflexion autoritaire, mais les mots eux restaient absurdes et creux. Rhadamanthe ploya un genou face au cadavre du Griffon, conservant pourtant un port presque raide, digne d'un militaire. Un éclat passa furtivement sur ses prunelles dorées. Il ne bougea pas d'un cil, jaugeant toujours avec un air grave et froid le corps inanimé du Juge des Enfers.

_Ton âme a disparu. Elle ne reviendra pas. Tu ne te relèveras pas._

Pourtant, il se sentit obligé de lui parler, comme si Minos allait ouvrir les yeux d'un moment à l'autre pour lui répondre :

« Ton imprudence t'as coûté cher. Attaquer frontalement le Sanctuaire avec si peu d'hommes était un acte irréfléchi et suicidaire. »

Il marqua une pause, puis lâcha du bout des lèvres.

« Envoyer Deep protéger tes arrières n'aura été d'aucune utilité, de toute évidence...»

Rhadamanthe se leva lestement, prit le temps d'épousseter machinalement son élégant gilet. Il s'approcha du cadavre, et posa une main plane et calme sur les ailes de l'armure. Concentrant un peu de cosmos au bout de ses doigts, il finit par murmurer sur un ton sombre :

« Retourne à la Ptolemaïe. Tu ne peux plus rien pour lui, désormais… »

Le surplis se désolidarisa du corps de Minos dans un sifflement proche d'une lamentation. Le totem resplendissant disparut presque aussitôt, sombre étoile filante au cœur du jour. Rhadamanthe le regarda s'en aller, puis inclina lentement la tête. Le corps de Minos était glacé, rigide. On l'avait laissé là, couché sur le ventre, baignant dans son sang. L'Etoile de la Violence allongea lentement sa main pour toucher le sang qui avait coulé des lèvres de Minos. Il était à peine liquide, encore, le reste s'était incrusté à sa peau laiteuse en de sombres filaments craquelés.

Rhadamanthe recueillit entre ses bras la dépouille de Minos. Sa légèreté l'étonna quelque peu, mais il n'en montra rien. Il cala la tête du Juge au creux de son cou, assura une dernière fois la prise de ses mains sur son corps, puis il s'en alla d'un pas lent. La longue chevelure blanche flottait sous le vent chaud de la Méditerranée, plusieurs fines mèches tressaient des rets arachnéens sur son visage souillé de sang. Rhadamanthe stoppa sa marche, comme hypnotisé par la fixité de ces traits. Il avait l'air si fatigué. Et ce n'était pas de l'épuisement physique, ce n'était pas la souffrance causée par ses blessures, non…C'était bien au-delà. Une torture atemporelle. L'âme éreintée, déchiquetée par la fureur et la folie.

La Wyverne se demanda sereinement s'il finirait consumé de la même façon. Sans se donner de réponse, il s'éloigna, tenant précieusement contre lui le corps de son frère.

 

* * *

 

_La déchéance ne te va pas, Minos. Tu étais fait pour autre chose, pour plus de grandeur. Tu étais roi, après tout. Tu voulais autre chose, j'en suis certain. Et pour échapper à cette folie, tu as pris l'habitude de te jeter dans la bataille en homme qui n'a plus rien à perdre. Tu ne faisais même plus la différence entre ta souffrance et celle des autres : tu l'absorbais, tu la faisais tienne. Tu exultais ta colère. Puis tu t'assassinais en choisissant soigneusement tes acteurs._

 

* * *

 

Le palais qu'Hadès avait érigé en Italie était constamment accablé par ce parfum de mort et de cendre. Rhadamanthe n'aimait pas cette impression de circuler dans un immense cercueil l'obscurité poreuse des lieux, l'absence de lumière et d'air frais le rendait ou nauséeux, ou particulièrement irritable. Pour échapper à cette désagréable sensation d'asphyxie, il s'isolait dans les tourelles du palace, là où le vent glacé se faufilait sur les balcons.

C'était là qu'il avait ramené la dépouille de Minos, en attendant de le ramener dans son propre temple infernal. Il savait, maintenant, que tout espoir de résurrection était perdu pour les Spectres : ils le ressentaient tous, au plus profond d'eux-mêmes… le rosaire aux cent-huit perles était prêt à avaler leurs âmes, à les maintenir prisonniers jusqu'à la conclusion de la Guerre Sainte. L'Etoile Céleste de la Violence déposa délicatement le corps de Minos dans les appartements de ce dernier.

« Tiens, il est déjà mort ? »

Rhadamanthe se retourna, vif, plantant son regard acéré sur le spectre qui se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre. Eaque croisa les bras sur son torse; il affichait un sourire proprement arrogant, tout en guettant sur le visage de son frère d'armes l'apparition de la plus petite ridule de colère. Mais comme il constatait que Rhadamanthe ne faisait que le fixer avec dureté, il ajouta :

« Pourquoi le ramener ici ? C'est une précaution inutile. Et un honneur qu'il ne mérite pas, vu sa faiblesse.

_Je me passerai volontiers de tes sarcasmes, Eaque, murmura Rhadamanthe en se détournant. »

Ignorant royalement la réaction irritée du Garuda, Rhadamanthe se pencha sur le lit de Minos, et arrangea d'un geste de main rêveur le pli de son bras sur sa poitrine. Eaque s'en alla alors. La Wyverne accordait peu d'importance à ce que pouvait bien penser Eaque de lui - tout ce à quoi il songea en recouvrant le corps de Minos d'un drap noir, c'était qu'à une autre époque, dont il ne se souvenait que de façon morcelée, Eaque avait aimé l'Etoile de la Noblesse. Sans doute avait-il tout oublié depuis, car il ne nourrissait que du mépris pour ses pairs, et vivait dans une solitude empoisonnée. Rhadamanthe tira une chaise près du lit, et une fois assis, il passa lentement ses mains sur son visage, l'air exténué. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se remit à contempler Minos mort. Longuement.

 

S'attacher à lui était une erreur. Se rappeler qu'ils avaient été frères revenait à programmer son suicide prochain. Tenter de se souvenir des origines de la haine qu'ils se vouaient mutuellement serait tout aussi dangereux. Réveiller Eaque de son cauchemar perpétuel ne l'aiderait pas. Il savait, depuis tout ce temps, s'abstenir de pareilles faiblesses. Mais la tristesse demeurait, ancrée à lui comme une marque au fer rouge.

Il ne lui restait qu'à servir Hadès, le seul monument immuable de ses innombrables vies passées. Sa vie ne lui réservait plus aucune surprise : il mourrait pour cette cause, ou, s'il y survivait, il mènerait une vie d'errance sous la clarté odieuse du soleil. Le seul espoir, la seule chance d'achever cette parade atroce, serait de gagner cette guerre millénaire. De condamner cette terre au repos d'une nuit froide et éternelle, et d'y enfouir avec elle son âme délabrée.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu, lorsqu'il était humain. Mais désormais, la Terre et ses frères importaient peu, la lumière et les fleurs n'étaient plus rien pour lui.

 

Ce qu'il voulait, c'était que tout cela cesse. Enfin.


End file.
